Feliz cumpleaños
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Gohan planea una super fiesta de cumpleaños para su novia junto con la ayuda de sus inseparables amigos Iresa y Sharpener, pero ademas de la fiesta... ¿que regalo le dará a Videl? descubranlo aquí. [Un Fic dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi en su día lleno de felicidad.]


**Disclaimer: ni dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente obra de akira toriyama.**

Era un día común y corriente para las personas de esa ciudad tan reconocida entre las demás, ya que en esta habitaba el campeón del mundo de artes marciales, el gran y poderoso Mr. Satán quien no solo había derrotado al temible de Cell sino que también la había dado una lección al demoniaco Majin Boo o eso era lo que las personas creían, que ingenua era la humanidad.

Recorriendo toda la ciudad podemos oír como las bocinas de los autos aumentaban, los gritos de las personas se escuchaban en la lejanía pero el sonido que más llamaba la atención de los transeúntes era el sonido de varias patrullas policiacas a la lejanía, muchos insolentes se acercaron para averiguar que sucedía y terrible fue su sorpresa al ver como asaltaban nuevamente el Satán City Bank, como todos los días pero su alegría fue notoria en sus rostros cuando dos justicieros aterrizaron de los cielos dispuestos a detener a los criminales; claro esta no sin antes presentarse.

-¡MIENTRAS EN ESTE MUNDO EXISTA EL MAL!- grito un joven vestido con mayas negras, túnica verde, pañoleta blanca en la cabeza, guantes y botas color blanco y unas gafas oscuras que protegían su identidad.

-¡EL FUEGO DE LA JUSTICIA SEGUIRA ARDIENDO!- contesto una joven con un traje parecido al de su compañero exceptuando por los colores que eran más claros, un casco que cubría casi todo su rostro y una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-¡SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN NUMERO UNO!- grito con entusiasmo mientras cargaba a su compañera con su brazo izquierdo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho en forma de saludo.

-¡Y YO EL NUMERO DOS!- grito de nueva cuenta la chica mientras desde su cómoda posición levantaba su pierda derecha, pasaba su mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza del joven y levantaba la izquierda a modo de saludo.

-¡SIEMPRE AYUDAMOS A LOS NECESITADOS!- terminaron su presentación con brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Lo que no contaban ambos es que ambos criminales salieron con las manos en alto pasando a su lado dirigiéndose a los policías diciendo que se entregaban haciendo que los jóvenes justicieros cayeran al suelo riendo por haber hecho su presentación para nada, lo último que escucharon fue la risa de una peli-azul que conocían muy bien; al parecer Bulma sabia como defenderse, eso claro si tenías a cierto gordinflón rosado acompañándola.

(…)

Apuntaba distraídamente las notas que dictaba el profesor o eso es lo que trataba de aparentar, estaba totalmente ida más de lo normal y eso tenía preocupado a cierto semi-saiyajin, no sabía que le ocurría a su novia y el que ella no le dijese le tenía con una curiosidad que mataba a cualquiera.

-Videl… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto tomando la mano de la chica sin importarle la clase ya que el sabia todos los temas perfectamente, la oji-azul dirigió su mirada a él para negar levemente cosa que no creyó el semi-saiyajin. –Sabes que no puedes mentirme- susurro verificando que el profesor no los viera.

-no es nada Gohan, de verdad estoy bien… es solo que este día ha estado extraño- soltó una pequeña risa llamando la atención del pelinegro. –en especial porque es muy extraño que los ladrones se entreguen por su cuenta- rio contagiando a Gohan.

-jeje es verdad- dijo mirándola y en un acto inesperado le dio un beso en la mejilla a Videl dejándola tan roja como un tomate. -¿sabes? Ya se descubrir cuando me mienten- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿¡Cómo te atre…!?- sin embargo no termino de hablar o mejor dicho gritar a que el héroe vestido con un traje "ridículo" la beso en los labios inesperadamente llamando la atención de todos en el salón inclusive la del profesor.

-¡USTEDES DOS; SEPARENCE AHORA MISMO!- grito lleno de furia separando a los jóvenes totalmente rojos y cuando esperaban el regaño algo los salvo y ese algo era el timbre de finalizada la clase haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran excepto por un par de rubios y un par de pelinegros.

-al menos debiste esperar a que acabara la clase ¿no te parece Videl?- pregunto en burla su amiga parlanchina haciendo que la hija de Mr. Satán se levantara bruscamente del asiento con clara vergüenza.

-vamos Ire-san yo fui quien beso a Videl- dijo sin vergüenza alguna haciendo que los rubios se sorprendieran mientras miraban como se levantaba y abrazaba a Videl por detrás. -¿es malo amar tanto a tu pareja?- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla causándole risa a la chica justiciera.

-emm no pero si no quieren que Iresa publique esa foto que les acabo de tomar, serás Saiyan muerto si se entera tu madre y lo mismo va para ti Videl- respondió sarcástico el rubio Sharpener.

-¡IRESA VUELVE ACA!- grito en pánico Gohan mientras salía en busca de la rubia quedando solo el rubio galán y la chica justiciera.

-feliz cumpleaños Videl-San- dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño ramo de flores dejando sorprendida a la oji-azul quien agradecida le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras veía como se sonrojaba levemente y se iba fingiendo perseguir a Iresa.

-"vamos videl solo exageras, pero si Iresa y Sharpener se acordaron y me dieron algo ¿Por qué Gohan no lo hizo?" de pronto se olvidó- suspiro mientras tomaba su bolso y empezaba a buscar a sus amigos.

Lo que no sabía la chica justiciera era que a metros de ella Gohan, Sharpener e Iresa chocaron los cinco sabiendo que su plan había funcionado.

-es hora de la fase dos- dijo la chica más parlanchina de la Orange Star mientras chocaba las manos de forma entusiasta.

(…)

-voy a conectarme a mi cuanta, para ver qué hay de nuevo- dijo mientras se conectaba a Facebook y miraba su historial hasta que un mensaje de su novio llego.

 **-Gohan: hola amor, necesito tu ayuda-** leyó el mensaje con atención hasta que sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al leer el siguiente mensaje. **–Gohan: ¿puedes colocarte un vestido?-** finalizo.

- **Videl: claro porque no, pero ¿para qué?** – respondió el mensaje con clara curiosidad sembrada en su rostro.

 **-Gohan: solo hazlo… es cierto, te espero en la preparatoria; en el salón-** iba a responder con otra pregunta pero el pelinegro ya se había desconectado por lo que no teniendo más opción se puso su vestido favorito y se dirigió a la preparatoria sin saber que encontraría ahí.

(…)

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todos sus compañeros de salón con una sonrisa, la chica se sorprendió pero no duro mucho ya que vio como sus mejores amigos se acercaban a ella y la abrazaban.

-muchas gracias, ¿pero quién…?- no termino ya que la chica rubia le dio un pequeño trozo de papel, la guerrera lo abrió encontrando una nota de Gohan.

 **Ya no me lo agradezcas tanto amor, sé que soy único en el mundo pero no es para tanto xD, bueno poniéndome serio espero que te hay gustado esta pequeña sorpresa, como vez no estoy ya que llegare un poco tarde pero disfruta mientras puedas ya que después llegare yo a darte mi regalo.**

Después de leer la nota la justiciera rio a mas no poder sin embargo le hizo caso a su novio y se la pasó en grande sin embargo dos horas después subió al tejado al sentir el Ki del Gran Saiyaman número 1.

-vaya aquí estabas- dijo le pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda, el chico giro instantáneamente para capturar sus labios con los de la Gran Saiyaman número 2, después de unos segundos se separaron y le sonrieron al otro.

-¿creíste que la había olvidado cierto?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla haciendo que la chica riera nerviosamente. –tonta, jamás olvidaría el día en que un ángel vino del cielo para cuidarme y darme amor- dijo para después darle un corto beso. –Toma mi regalo- dijo dándole una bolsa bastante grande con varias cosas dentro de ella.

-muchas gracias mi amor, pero solo con un beso hubiera bastado- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras sacaba todo lo que hay adentro, lo primero que vio fue una chaqueta pero no cualquiera si no una que había querido desde hace años. –Esto es…- dijo anonadada mientras miraba la chaqueta estilo "Bleach", siguió buscando hasta que encontró unas figuras de colección de "Zelda", cuadernos de otros videojuegos conocidos como: "Uncharted, Need for Speed, Sims y Assassin's Creed" por ultimo encontró una muda de ropa que tenía el diseño de "God of war". -¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AMOR!- grito abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas pero sintió algo más en la bolsa por lo que la volvió abrir encontrándose con la foto de ambos de esta mañana tomada por Iresa. -¿cómo?- pregunto llena de felicidad mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Iresa me comento que mirabas mucho Anime y jugabas bastantes videojuegos cuando eras pequeña, entonces le pedí una lista de tus videojuegos y Animes favoritos y busque todo esto solo por verte Feliz… claro que lo dela foto no lo tenía previsto, te la pensaba dar mañana pero al parecer cierta amiga rubia insistió al fotógrafo en ponerle el marco.- termino riendo contagiando a la oji-azul.

-muchas gracias mi amor- dijo mientras se ponía su nueva chaqueta y lo abrazaba por el cuello y el la atraía por la cintura.

-todo por ti Videl, **MI VIDEL** \- contesto mientras la daba un tierno beso finalizando esa bella noche con un acto lleno de amor por parte de ambos justicieros.

 **FIN**

 **._.**

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este corto Fic inspirado en alguien muy especial para mí, así es: ¡Eres tu Carol! ¡Este Fic está inspirado en tu cumpleaños! Espero que sea de tu agrado y aunque lo trate de hacer lo más chistoso posible me salió más romance que de humor xD, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día, Dios te bendiga te quiero mucho y si los demás leen esto espero que sea de su agrado, los quiere Saremi-San 02 ;)**_


End file.
